


Drivers License

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Briefly Mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno just got his drivers license and is reminded of someone he used to be close with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this on my phone, so I’m sorry if it’s bad. I’ve really liked the song “drivers license” recently, and I got this idea earlier. It’s based on the song lyrics, so it’s shorter than I would have liked. This was like my third attempt at writing this, and I still don’t think it’s very good. Once again I’m not forcing this ship onto any cc, and if Techno states he is uncomfortable, as of now I haven’t heard him specifically say he doesn’t like it or it makes him uncomfortable, I will take this down. 
> 
> With that, Enjoy :)

_ I got my drivers license last week, just like we always talked about. At first, I was so excited to finally drive up to your house.  _

_ Today I drove through the suburbs. I didn’t have a destination, but I wanted to clear my head as well as get away from my siblings, you know how they can get._

_ I haven’t seen that British guy recent, you know the one who always made me doubt, everything. You know, the one that has everything I’m insecure about. The one that you had gotten very close to the last few months.  _

_ I know we weren’t perfect, but I’ve never felt this way before. But, I honestly can’t imagine how that guy could be okay now.  _

_ I guess you didn’t mean what you told me all alone. I know you said forever, but now I’m driving alone past your street.  _

_ I know Wilburs tired of hearing your name. I honestly feel bad for him because he’ll never understand. He’ll never know you like I did.  _

_ When I was driving home, I pictured I was driving you home with me.  _

_ I know we weren’t perfect, but I know I’ll never feel like this about another. Wilbur’s noticed how I’ve changed. My sleep schedule is gone, and I haven’t been eating as much. _

_You didn’t mean what you used to whisper because now I’m driving straight passed your house. _

_ I can’t help that everything reminds me of you. I see you in the reflection of passing cars. I can’t drive past our spot because it reminds me of everything I can’t do, I can’t admit, stuff I wish I could.  _

_ Late at night, when the house is quiet, I can still hear your voice, your hushed whispers. That’s when I really want Tommy to be loud, to drowned out your voice. A voice I previously loved, that now haunts me.  _

_ I know we weren’t perfect, but I know I can’t feel this for anyone else. I miss you, so much. I love you, too much. You said you’ll be here forever. I hope you’re still here. I hope you can read this in whatever afterlife is out there. I love you forever Dream, even though I’m alone now.  _

-Technoblade 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to improve, so please point out anything you notice.


End file.
